Enclosure racks can include two or four vertical posts for mounting equipment. Shelves for holding equipment can also be mounted to the posts. For example, a rack can include four corner posts and the shelf is mounted to these posts. However, the depth of racks used in the industry can vary according to the equipment to be stored thereon.